


Going Up

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drax would be proud, Early Days, F/M, Ficlet, Other, Short Ficlet, Still living in the tower, Vision is super literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision meeting Sam for the first time. Don't worry, Wanda's there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after AoU

Wanda took it upon herself to take Vision under her wing. Not just because she felt a debt to him for saving her life, but also because she actually felt comfortable spending time with him.   
  
Besides, he desperately needed the help.   
  
Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision were in the lobby of the Avengers Tower to welcome the newest member to join the Avengers team, whom Steve assured them could be trusted implicitly. Wanda didn't need the reassurance - after the mess Tony had made as an Avenger, she thought sourly, nobody could do a worse job. But in all reality, she did trust Steve, and if he said his friend was good, well, Wanda was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.   
  
Vision inclined his head politely and Sam stretched out a hand to the android, brow lifted a little at his appearance. Obviously Steve had briefed him ahead of time though, since his tone was friendly.   
  
"Hey man, I'm Sam Wilson. What's up?"   
  
Vision knew how to shake hands, so that one wasn't a problem, but the question caught him somewhat off-guard.   
  
"Above the city of New York at the present point in time are exactly four hundred and twelve _Columba livia domestica_ pigeons, four red-tailed hawks, one osprey, three escaped helium balloons, forty-four drones, three passenger aircraft, two news helicopters, sixteen functional satellites and five which are no longer functional."   
  
There was a very long pause. At length Steve cleared his throat and slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Well. Let me show you to your room."   
  
Wanda let Natasha and Steve help Sam with his luggage and took the second, free elevator with Vision. It had taken him some convincing to actually use the elevators in the Avengers tower, since he could fly to the summit of the tower and simply phase through the wall of his choosing. Eventually he had admitted to Wanda that it was not only the inconvenience that he disliked, but being shut into small areas. "That's actually pretty normal, Vis." Wanda had assured him. "It's not my favourite thing in the world, either, it reminds me of a jail cell, so I get it, if I could I'd probably fly as well. But we're trying to get you more used to doing human things, so I'll make you a deal - for every three times you fly, take the elevator once." He seemed happy enough to agree.   
  
She didn't keep count herself, so she never realized that Vision would willingly ride the elevator whenever she did, regardless of weather he was due.   
  
He politely waited for her to enter first before following her. "I said something wrong." It wasn't a question, merely observation of fact.   
  
"No, you answered something literally. There is a difference." Wanda laughed, patting his arm in comfort. Vision thoughtfully inclined his head towards the touch.   
  
"Remember when we talked about slang?" Vision didn't mention that he had perfect recall of each and every one of their conversations together, he merely nodded and let Wanda launch into an explanation. "It's a bit like that. 'What's up' isn't meant to be taken literally, it is an informal way of asking how are you."   
  
"I see. And what would constitute an appropriate response?"   
  
"Well less words, for one. If you were being informal in return, you might say something like 'Not much.' But it can also be taken as more a rhetorical question, it isn't impolite to not answer, and instead offer a greeting in return."   
  
Vision filed the information and nodded once. "Human etiquette is odd." He remarked, as the elevator dinged. Wanda smiled and linked her arm with his as they stepped into the hallway. "You're learning, though."    

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a couple of requests and a lot of generalized tumblr prompts of Vision teaching Wanda to fly, anybody up for it? I do take requests, though I can't promise I'll get to them right away, so sound off in the comments!
> 
> You see here there's actually a little bit of Wanda choosing a side in Civil War foreshadowed at the start. The way I see it, she never really learns to trust Tony, whom she remained suspicious of throughout Age of Ultron (Until a point at the end, during the slow-mo action scene you see Tony take out an Ultron-bot she's fighting and Wanda look after him in surprise. That's the start of acceptance, in my headcanon, but certainly not friendship, nor the trust Steve gains from her so much easier than Tony ever could) and I figure Tony doesn't actually train with the team very much, if at all, so as time progresses she learns to trust Sam, Nat and even Rhodey under Steve's Avengers training, but she has never really been given enough reason to overcome her trust issues with Tony.   
> ...I think way too much about these guys.


End file.
